1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam apparatus including an electron emission device configured to emit electrons for use in a flat panel display, and an image display apparatus constructed using such an electron beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electron emission device is known that operates in such a manner that electrons are emitted from a cathode so that most of the emitted electrons collide with a gate opposed to the cathode and the electrons are scattered and emitted. Specific examples of this type of electron emission device include a surface-conduction electron emission device and a multilayer electron emission device. In a multilayer electron emission device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-167693, a recess is formed in an insulating layer at a location close to an electron emission part.